Christmas in the Sand
by amandac3
Summary: While on vacation in Hawaii for her best friend's Christmas wedding, Bella has asked Santa for nothing more than to get lei'd properly. After a rather traumatic event on the beach, Edward, a superhero of sorts, comes to her rescue Baywatch style. Sparks fly and all that jazz. Will Edward be able to fulfill Bella's only Christmas wish? A short, fluffy, and fun Christmas Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my newest adventure. This is a drabble-ish story, chappies are around 100-200 words a piece. I plan to post 2 chapters a day every day until Christmas, once in the morning and once at night. It's like an Advent Calendar but you get TWO treats a day. LOL! Anyway… This story is wholly unoriginal and there isn't much plot. It's meant to be a little bit fun, a little bit sexy and, hopefully, a little bit entertaining. **

**The amazing and wonderful LovinRob did the beta duties as per usual. **

**Alright, 3… 2… 1… GO!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You look like a creepy flasher, Bella." Rose laughs as I stomp through the airport.

"Fuck off. It's gonna be like a bazillion degrees when we land so I'm just trying to plan ahead." I huff.

I have on a pair of denim cutoffs, a green tank top and my camel colored Uggs. I also have on my dad's hideous brown plaid trapper hat and a knee length grey trench coat buttoned from top to bottom.

It's fucking cold in Seattle this time of year but I don't want to land in Hawaii wearing winter attire. I'll sweat my tits off and if you know me you know how much I hate to sweat. Unless it's from a rough and tumble round of sex, not that I have any experience with that or anything. All my previous lovers… God, just saying that word makes me gag. Anyway. All my previous lovers were sorely lacking in the sexual prowess department.

Woe is me.

* * *

**A/N: So, anyone interested? Thanks for reading. See ya tonight for a little EPOV**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all. I'm thrilled with the reception this little ditty has already gotten after only one chapter. Huge thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**Beta + Amazing = LovinRob**

**Ready to meet Edward?**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Dude, I can feel it in the air. This Christmas is gonna be bitchin'." My roommate and best friend tells me as he jumps up, trying to reach the coffee mugs.

I don't know why we keep the mugs on the top shelf.

"You say that every year, Emmett." I tell him, reaching around to grab his favorite mug for him.

"Yeah, but I never really meant it until now."

"You also say that every year." I laugh as I pour myself a cup of coffee. "And you know I'm not interested in fooling around with a tourist. I'm a relationship type of guy."

"Lies!" Emmett snorts. "Tell that to Tanya, Kate, Irina, Maggie, Charlotte, Jessica, Angela..."

"I did not sleep with all of those girls. I can't help it that they all want my nuts." I clarify, grabbing said nuts and pushing his head to the side.

"You'll see. You're gonna fall hard this year." He says, pointing to his temple as if he can predict the future. "And I'm seeing a tall leggy blonde in my near future."

"Whatever you say, Miss Cleo." I say as I down the rest of my coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See ya tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Morning, lovies. I just caught up on reviews and you guys are cracking me up. LOL! Huge thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**Beta + Amazing = LovinRob**

**Time for more crazy Bella. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

My best friend Alice is getting married on Christmas Eve in Hawaii. She's marrying Jasper who is Rose's brother. Rose and I are each other's dates for this oh so joyous occasion because we are both living single at the moment.

"Look at it this way, my plus one; we'll be on the beach surrounded by hot guys. Maybe your frigid ass can get laid and I'm not talking about with a ring of flowers, if you know what I mean." Rose says wagging her perfectly manicured brows at me.

After I snort at her I inform her that I'm not frigid, that it's not my fault I date sexual losers and that I fully intended on hooking me a hot Hawaiian surfer that will take me to paradise and all that other poetic bullshit.

"That's my girl." She says, booty bumping me with her hip.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See ya tonight for more Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, here's some more from the boys. Sorry, today's chappies were a bit on the short side, but… I'm gonna give you 4 chapters tomorrow!**

**Huge thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. You are rocking my world.**

**Beta + Amazing = LovinRob**

* * *

**EPOV**

I grab the lunch that I made for us last night out of the fridge and toss it into the soft sided cooler along with a couple bottles of water and a new tube of sun screen.

"Let's go, Pipsqueak. We have wannabe surfers to save from drowning." I say as I slip my sunglasses onto my face.

He scowls and puffs out his over muscled chest before he pushes around me and out the door. What he lacks in height, he makes up for in girth. I hear him grumble something that sounds an awful lot like "big dick" as he passes by.

"Have you been checking out my goods, Emmett?" I ask laughing.

He doesn't respond, just flips me off over his shoulder as he walks down the street towards the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Morning, peeps. So, 4 chapters today. First 2 are Bella and tonight will be all about Edward. I'm off to work, so you'll get the next chapter in a couple hours.**

**Huge thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. You're blowing me *cough* away! ;)**

**LovinRob is the beta for this beast.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Fuck me! It's hot as fresh dog shit here." I say, standing over the air conditioner in our room.

"It's gorgeous, quit your bitching." Rose reprimands. "Come on, it's only noon which gives us a few hours of free time before Alice descends with her lists and schedules. Get your suit on and let's go to the beach. Check out the meat."

I change into my purple one piece while Rose is changing in the bathroom. I've just finished slathering my body with SPF 70 and am placing my big floppy sun hat on my head when Rose emerges from the bathroom looking like a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model in a shimmery pale pinkish brown bikini with ruffles around the edges. And the thing is obscenely tiny, like barely covering her nips and lips tiny.

"Ready?" I ask only to shrink back when she narrows her eyes to nothing more than tiny slits.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See ya in a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lunch time. Who's ready for more of these crazy chickadees? **

**Y'all are killing me with all the reviews. I love it. I'll catch up on replies when I get home this afternoon. Huge thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**LovinRob worked her magic on this but I have since changed a few things, so any fuck-ups are all on me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh, hell no! Please tell me this is joke." Rose asks, eyeing my bathing suit with disgust.

"Umm... No?" I question more than state.

She grumbles a few choice profanities and starts digging through her suitcase. "Here, wear this." She says as she tosses a couple scraps of sparkly leopard print material at me.

"What's wrong with my suit, Rose?"

"You look like a 12 year old, Bell-ah." Oh, she means business when she busts out with the emphasis.

"I do not. I have tits." I tell her, cupping said tits.

"Not in that suit you don't. Change or I don't know you." She crosses her arms over her own scantily clad jumbo jigglies. "And lose the granny hat. You're 25 not 75."

"I hate you." I say as I storm passed her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See ya tonight when Sandward gets his first glimpse of TSB. You'll find out what that means later. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good grief! I fucking hate my job. I worked a 12 hour shift AND I have to be back in at 3am. Grrr… Anyway, I'm glad you all seemed to like the girls but are you ready for more with the boys?**

**Man, you guys are seriously rocking my socks with the reviews. I love them all. I still haven't caught up with replies, and between work and taking care of the fam, I'll do my best to catch up. Thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. xoxo**

**LovinRob wields the red pen.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"It's been slim pickings so far, I'm afraid." Emmett pouts as he leans against the rail of our lifeguard tower. "It's all grandmas and moms and kids. Where are all the bitches at?"

"Hiding from your disrespectful ass, no doubt." I say, watching the water.

"Oh shit! Incoming." He says, pointing with his chin.

I turn and shit starts running in slow mo. A tall blonde with a ridiculous excuse for a bathing suit is strutting towards the beach. But my eyes are glued to the awkward girl walking behind her.

She has dark hair and a curvy petite body. She's pulling on the sides of her bikini bottoms, making sure her ass is covered.

As they get closer I can see that she's angry and it seems to be directed at the blonde who is completely ignoring her.

* * *

**A/N: Since I have to work before the ass crack of dawn tomorrow, the next chappie will be coming to you sooner rather than later. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And next. :) Thanks for all the love. I love you back.**

**LovinRob wields the red pen.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"My tall leggy blonde." Emmett whispers behind me.

"You might wanna..." I motion for him to wipe the drool off his chin.

"Aww, fuck it all." I hear and turn back to the girls.

I notice that the dark haired girl is flailing her arms wildly. She has stopped pulling on her suit bottoms but it appears all she managed to do was stretch the material out because her ass is pretty much hanging out and it's a glorious sight.

"Fucking eat shit and die, Rose!" She screeches as she storms past her, tossing her shit unceremoniously onto the sand and speed walking towards the water.

"You're such a drama queen, Bella." The blonde, Rose apparently, says as she lays out their towels.

* * *

**A/N: Good night, lovers. I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *yawns* It's too damn early, 6am and I've been at work for 3 hours already. Here's the next update. I'll see ya later, and there will be contact between Sandward and TSB. *snickers* Keep guessing on that one, you're making me laugh. **

**Mad love to those of you who have read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

**LovinRob wields the red pen.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm so fucking pissed at Rose for coercing me into this ridiculous bathing suit. I obviously don't have the ass for it. I pull and tug on the stupid thing, trying to get it to cover my cheeks to no avail. I finally just say fuck it and ditch my shit in the sand before walking towards the water. I'm tired and I need a drink.

And I'm sweating.

I just want to growl and stomp my foot petulantly.

I walk out into the water, not paying a stitch of attention to my surroundings. Before I can comprehend anything, a wave much too big for this close to shore takes me out.

I'm startled so I just let the wave take me with its momentum until I'm sprawled out on the sand.

And then I'm beyond humiliated so I just lay there like a damn beached whale.

Maybe no one saw.

But then I hear someone, a man no less, yelling and running towards me and I know my sweet biff has been seen by probably the entire beach.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Bella. *smh*  
Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, the reaction to last chapter was awesome. That is the chapter that pretty much started this whole thing. And it's a true story. It happened to my aunt when we were in Mexico a few years ago. She got knocked the fuck out by a huge wave. I still laugh uncontrollably to this day when I think of it. She was fine, btw. LOL! Enough with RL tales… Ready for them to make contact? I AM! I AM!**

**I'm falling further and further behind on reviews. I suck. *hangs head in shame* I haven't finished writing this drabble and I'm trying to get that done ASAP. So please know that I read and cherish each and every one of your reviews. xoxo**

**LovinRob fixes all my boo-boos.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Oh fuck!" I shout as I see the dark haired girl, who I assume is named Bella, which is seriously fitting by the way, get taken out by a wave. Emmett is laughing hysterically behind me as I jump over the rail of the tower and start running towards her lifeless body that is sprawled out on the beach.

I drop to my knees by her head. I can see that she's breathing by the slow rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes are squeezed shut tightly and her hands are fisted, one by her head and the other straight out to the side.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" I ask, touching her shoulder gently.

Her eyes remain tightly shut and she takes several deep breaths. When she still hasn't answered after a moment, I lightly squeeze her shoulder.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Fine." She whispers so low I barely hear her and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Edward made contact. LOL! More tomorrow. :) Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Starting the day with some Sandward. :) Thanks so much to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting. It totally makes my day. xoxo **

**LovinRob cleans up my messes.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I take a moment to examine her. I'm not checking her out. Not really. Well, maybe just a little. Her dark hair is plastered to her forehead and cheeks, her neck and chest. She has a small round nose and full red lips. Her cheeks are flushed. She has a small grouping of freckles across her nose. I quickly scan her body and it is even more amazing up close. I let my eyes linger on her ample breasts that would fit perfectly in the palm of my hands. Then on her tiny waist that would fit perfectly wrapped in my arms. Then her full curvy hips that I want to dig my fingertips into. And then her long lean legs that I'd like to feel wrapped around my waist.

Fuck! Now is not the time to be fantasizing about this girl. I'm here to help her, not hump her. I shake my head, attempting to clear it of the less than gentlemanly thoughts running amuck and then will my unruly cock into submission.

"Oh for all that is holy..." I quickly bring my eyes back up and see her looking at me with wide brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See ya tonight. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG! I just replied to a bazillion reviews. And I didn't even get caught up. That's because you guys are rocking my world. I love you all. Rob kisses all around. So, yeah… Edward made contact earlier. Let's see what our dear Bella is thinking about said contact.**

**LovinRob is my editor-in-chief.**

* * *

**BPOV**

His voice.

His touch.

It's too much.

I finally open my eyes and am immediately drawn to the most perfect profile I've ever seen. I see dirty penny colored hair, a strong jaw line, and a sharp nose with a slight bump. He's got his bottom lip tucked behind his straight white teeth and it appears that he is checking out my legs. I scan over him quickly. I see tan skin and muscled shoulders, bulging biceps and ripped forearms, defined pecs and a flat stomach.

"Oh for all that is holy..." I groan.

This dude is smoking hot.

Just my fucking luck.

He quickly turns back to face me and I'm shocked by the color of his eyes. They are a deep bluish grey with flecks of gold interspersed. And if I thought his profile was perfect, looking at him straight on is magnificent.

So pretty.

* * *

**A/N: So, they have now made eye contact. What's gonna happen now? See ya tomorrow. xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, peeps. I didn't upload this chapter to the doc manager last night so I had to wait until I got home from work. So that's that… Enjoy! To all the readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters, I squishy hug you all. xoxo**

**LovinRob makes this pretty.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yup. Just super embarrassed." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

We stare for a beat past appropriate until raucous laughter breaks us from our bubble.

"Oh my god, Bella that was fucking amazing!" Rose is hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"Thanks for your concern." I scowl at her.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, Rose, I'm fine."

"Everything cool down here?" Another voice asks.

I look to my left and see a kid standing next to Rose. Wait, no, I have to do a double take, that's not a kid. It's a really short, really buff man. And he's adorable. All tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiles, showing off his huge dimples. I hear Rose squeak and know that she's a goner. She has a serious weakness for muscles and dimples.

"I'm Emmett." He says to Rose, blatantly eye fucking the shit out of her.

"Rose." She simpers and I roll my eyes at her theatrics.

My savior snickers at them before turning back to me.

"I'm Edward." He smiles and I think I may have actually died.

Death by rogue wave.

Or sexy smile.

Whatever.

"Bella." I simper and roll my eyes at my own theatrics.

I'm so lame.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Laters. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, a lot of you commented on Emmett. Hehe. Yes, I envisioned him as a little person, but after a heated debate *side eyes LovinRob*, it was determined that wasn't feasible. LOL! So, picture Scott Caan if you will, he's short but could still rescue a swimmer. So this chapter is a bit of a filler. The good stuff is coming. Literally. *blushes***

**Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting, and recommending this, if anyone is. I flove you.**

**LovinRob is a master debater. :P**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Well Bella, let me help you up." I say, reaching my hands out to her and walking her back to her towel.

I can't resist and wrap my arm around her waist. Just to be sure she doesn't fall from her traumatic experience, of course. In any case, just as I suspected, she fits perfectly in my arms.

Once I have her safely situated back on her towel, I scan the beach to make sure all is copacetic before squatting down next to her.

"So, what brings you to Hawaii?" I ask.

"My best friend, Alice, is marrying her brother." She says, thumbing over to Rose.

"Nice. When did you arrive?" I ask.

"Just today. We're going to a luau tonight. I haven't been lei'd yet." She says, her eyes widening at her unintentional innuendo.

"Well that's… Unfortunate." I snicker.

"I meant with the flower thing." She says, using her finger to circle her neck.

"Gotcha." I smile.

"You guys should come." Rose pipes up.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at Bella.

"Definitely. Maybe you can help me with the getting lei'd part of the night." She says, wiggling her brows.

"That I can do." I smile and wink.

This girl is crazy and beautiful and I want to know everything about her.

* * *

**A/N: Aww… Sandward is smitten. Thanks for reading. See ya manana. xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Fuck it! Here's another chappie for you. Because I love you and you deserve it. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I think I'm going to go bat shit crazy before this week is over. Between Alice barking orders at us the second she spotted us this afternoon and Rose blabbing non-stop about Emmett, I'm ready to pull my damn hair out.

We finally get dressed in Alice approved luau attire and head down to the beach. Not going to lie, I'm excited to see Edward again. He's fucking hot and I bet he's good at the horizontal mambo, or the vertical mambo. I'll take either, or better yet, both.

I spot him standing by the tiki bar, sipping from a beer bottle looking good enough to mount in black shorts, flip flops and a white v neck tee. His hair is still a crazy mess and I find my fingers itching to yank on it. As if he can feel my eyes on him he turns my way and smiles his delicious smile that lights up my whole world. I square my shoulders and walk directly towards him, hoping that I look sexy and not stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's it. For reals this time. I'm going to bed now. See yous in the AM. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Good morning, my lovelies. I'M OFF TODAY! Woohoo. I'm going to see Breaking Dawn again and get a pedicure and a haircut, things that can only done when the kidlet is in school and the hubs is working. Anyway… I gave you little extra last night, so hows about we check in with Edward and see what he's up to.**

**Thank you gals (and guys?) so, so, so much for the love you are showering me with for this story. It's crazy amazing and I'm in awe of you all. You're the vanilla to my Diet Dr. Pepper. xoxo**

**LovinRob is the kick to my ass. LOL!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm ready to kill Emmett. He hasn't shut up for one second about Rose since we left the girls on the beach a few hours ago. He's one of those people that when you ignore them and walk away, they will follow you and keep talking. I draw the damn line at him following me into the bathroom. I can still hear him talking to the door. I shower and change, Emmett finally doing the same, and we head down to the beach. I see that Ben is working the bar tonight and head his direction.

"Ben, my man, how's it going?" I ask.

"Eddie! Long time, no see, bro." He says, bumping fists with me. "What brings you down here this fine evening?"

I can feel her eyes on me and turn my head. I see Bella staring at me and give her my best smile. I see a look of determination cross her face as she stands tall and starts lumbering towards me. I have to hold back a chuckle because she seems to be trying really hard to appear sexy and it's not really working. But, in all honesty, she's sexy without even trying. All awkward and clumsy and just plain beautiful.

"Hey." She says as she moves in real close to me.

"Hey." I say, smirking at her. "Gotten lei'd yet?"

"Nope. I think I'll go mingle and see if I can't make that happen. Tootles." She wiggles her fingers and turns to walk away.

"Not so fast." I grab her around the waist and pull her into me, her back flush to my chest. "I wanna lei you." I whisper in her ear, smiling at the shiver that runs through her body.

* * *

**A/N: *squeaks* OMG! Now, how would you feel if Edward told you he wanted to lei you? With flowers of course, you naughty girls. LOL! Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: LOL! You guys crack me up. The reviews are hilarious. Thanks for giving them to me. Hugs and kisses. So, moving on. Here's Bella. I'll post another Edward chapter this evening. :)**

**LovinRob replaces all my forgotten words.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh god!" I whisper and melt into Edward's embrace.

He tightens his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He then kisses my neck lightly.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He whispers into my ear.

Alice bought us all matching dresses for this evening. But at least they are different colors. My dress has a black floral corset style top with a lime green grass skirt that hits mid-thigh. Alice and Rose opted to pair their outfits with some ridiculous stripper heels while I'm wearing my worn and comfy Old Navy flip flops.

"Who's this tasty Stud McMuffin, Bella?" Alice asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"This is Edward." I say, linking my fingers with his on my stomach. "Edward, this is my best friend, Alice and her fiancé, Jasper."

"Good to meet you." Edward says. "Nice shirt, man."

I snort and Jasper scowls. He's wearing the most ridiculous Hawaiian shirt I've ever seen. It's orange and covered with sandals and coconuts and parrots.

"He looks handsome." Alice admonishes. "Let's dance, Bellaaaaa!" She sings as she drags me away from Edward, leaving him standing there with Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: *snorts* Only you would think so, Alice. Thanks for reading. See ya tonight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Glad you guys liked the Hawaiian shirt and I now know far too much about your sexual preferences. LMAO! Thanks for sharing. :) Alright, let's check in on Edward, shall we? **

**Reviews are love and you guys are giving it to me good. xoxo**

**LovinRob, well, you all know what she does. I'm running out of crafty things to say. LOL!**

* * *

**EPOV**

This girl is killing me with her hips. She may be awkward walking but she can sure move to the music. I'm mesmerized as I watch her and her friends dance around the fire.

They start spreading out and moving into the crowd. Bella moves sensually and seductively over to me, pulling me towards her by my front pockets.

"Dance with me?" Like she even needs to ask.

She turns her back to me and starts moving her hips, rubbing the top of her ass against my straining erection. I grip her hips and begin to move with her. She raises her arms and links her fingers behind my neck. I nuzzle my nose into her neck and rub my lips across her silky skin. She smells like vanilla and gardenia. I open my lips and let my tongue gently skim her flesh. She tastes like caramelized sugar with a hint of cinnamon.

I want to kiss her. I need to kiss her. I should probably ask. That would be the proper thing to do. But I don't. I'm feeling less than proper tonight. I quickly turn her in my arms and press my lips to hers.

She sighs audibly and relaxes into my embrace. Her tongue peeks out and traces along my bottom lip. I suck it into my mouth and she fists my hair. This is the kiss that tops all other kisses in the history of kisses.

I'm so gone for this girl.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Morning, my loves. So things are moving along quite nicely for our newly acquainted, um, couple I guess. What else should I call them? Friends? LOL! **

**Thanks sooooo much to all of you who are reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting.  
It makes my heart happy. **

**LovinRob is my grammar girl.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fuck. Me. Of course this perfect, perfect man can kiss. What can't he do? There has to be something wrong with him. I'd say he probably has a tiny dick but I can feel the evidence against my stomach proving that statement false.

I reluctantly break away from him when I get dizzy from lack of oxygen. Or his stellar kissing skills. I'm not sure which. He drops his forehead to my shoulder and squeezes my ass before wrapping his arms tightly around me. I didn't even realize he had his hands on my ass. He kisses my bare shoulder before lifting his face up to look at me.

God, he's gorgeous.

"Take a walk on the beach with me? I have something I want to show you." He asks.

I bite my lip to withhold the squeal that wants to escape and nod my head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! Where is Edward gonna take her? You'll find out tonight. Hehe. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, I've had a long, shitty day at work. I fucking hate working on Saturdays. Okay, enough of my whining. Let's see where Edward is taking our girl, yeah?**

**LovinRob, yeah, you know. xoxo**

* * *

**EPOV**

I rub my thumb along her bottom lip, pulling it free from her teeth. I grip her chin and tilt her head up so that I can kiss her again.

"Come on." I link my fingers with hers and pull her behind me.

I see Emmett dancing with Rose, well, it's more like Rose has managed to wrap her tall frame around his short one and is undulating against him. It's a strange sight to behold. He gives me two thumbs up before grabbing her ass. I shake my head at my crazy best friend.

We walk in comfortable silence down the beach about a hundred yards until the beach juts out into a rocky point.

"Up here." I tell her, lifting her by the waist up onto the rocks.

I then hoist myself up and lead her down into a small indentation between two of the larger rocks. I sit and motion for her to sit in between my legs.

"This is gorgeous." She tells me once she gets situated in front of me.

"It is." I tell her, not entirely meaning the unhindered view of the ocean that is spread out in front of us.

I brush her hair over her shoulder and start kissing along her shoulder blades. She lets her head drop forward and pulls my hand up, kissing my palm.

"God, Edward, you make me feel…" She trails off with a hum.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate. Tomorrow will be a good day. *wags brows* :P  
Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Good morning, my loves. So… Who is ready for what today will bring? I suppose I should warn you all now, cockblock central coming right up. So, wait it out for a few days (yes, a few days!) if you want, or don't. I really like how I split the chapters and I hope you do to. *shrugs* I love you all, just remember that. LOL!**

**I'm still in awe over all the reviews. WOW! I appreciate it so much, from the bottom, top and sides of my heart. You guys are amazing **

**LovinRob is my hand-holder.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What, baby?" He says, running his nose along my jaw. "What do I make you feel?"

I smile at his term of endearment. No one has ever called me baby or anything sweet like that.

"Lots of things. Beautiful and wanted." I say, squeezing his fingers. "And wet."

"Fuck." He mutters.

Oh, holy shit! Did I say that out loud? Kill me now.

I jump a little when I feel his hand on my leg. He slowly starts dragging it upwards, underneath my grass skirt until he reaches the juncture between my legs. I can feel his lips against my back, not kissing, just breathing.

"You are beautiful and I do want you. So bad." He cups my pussy and presses his palm against my come button.

I can't help it, my hips lift of their own accord, seeking more from him.

"Oh my…" I groan.

He removes his hand only to quickly slide it underneath my panties.

"Yes. Please, yes!" I beg whoreishly.

He slips one of his long fingers inside of me and I swear that I might die.

* * *

**A/N: Stow your pitchforks, people. More will be coming tonight. *snickers*  
Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Good evening, brave trusting souls. LOL! I warned you about the cockblock, that's all I have to say.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting. xoxo**

**LovinRob works for the betterment of this ficlet.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuck.

She wasn't kidding.

She's soaked.

From me.

For me.

I slip my middle finger slowly into her and the feeling of her tight warmth suctioning around my finger makes my dick harder than it's ever been in my whole life. No lie.

I press my thumb down on her clit as I start to pump my finger into her.

"More." She begs.

I'll give her more but a position change is definitely needed. I pull my hand from her panties and chuckle at the slight growl she emits.

"Stand up, baby."

She stands and I pull my shirt off before wiggling down until I'm lying on my back. I roll my shirt up and put it underneath my head, making sure the ends are sticking out on either side.

"Now turn around and sit." I smile at the confused expression on her face as she steps over me to turn around.

"Umm… Sit where?" She asks.

"On my face." I grin.

The look on her face is priceless.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I love you. Don't kill me. And thanks for reading. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Morning! I'm just gonna drop this here. Remember the warning, peeps. *runs and hides***

* * *

**BPOV**

Is he for real?

"Umm… I've never… No one…" She trails off.

He runs his hands up and down my calves, trying to soothe me.

"Shh... Please let me." He says softly, apparently he's not above begging either. "Put your knees right here on my shirt so you're not kneeling on the rocks."

Who am I to deny him and his gentlemanly ways? I yank my panties down and quickly get onto my knees before I lose my nerve.

"Lower, baby." He whispers from between my thighs.

I drop down until I feel his nose hit my shiver switch.

"Oh shit! Sorry, sorry." I start to move but he grabs my bare ass, halting my movements.

"Uh uh, don't move." His breath tickles and makes me squirm.

I lick my lips and nod. He smiles, I can see it in the crinkle of his eyes.

I squeal when I feel him drag his tongue, slow and firm, from my entrance all the way up to my clit.

"Oh fuck, do that again." I plead.

* * *

**A/N: *peeks out* Thanks for reading. See you tonight with some more pervy Sandward. ILY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HOLY SHIT BALLS! Over 500 reviews! You guys are seriously fucking outstanding! *cries***

**Onward with more pervy Sandward… :)**

**LovinRob rules.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't believe no one has ever done this for her before. It's a travesty. But it's their loss, my gain. The sight of her mostly bare pussy hovering just inches over my face has me salivating.

I want.

Taste.

Touch.

Tease.

Take.

Mine.

Whoa.

I'll revisit that thought later. I have more pressing matters staring me in the face. Literally.

I take a long slow swipe from bottom to top, getting a kick out of her squeal, and stop with my tongue pressed to her clit.

She asks me to do it again. So I do. Over and over and over again.

She has her fingers laced tightly in my hair and is writhing against face. I squeeze her ass cheeks. I nibble on her plump lips and then suck her clit in between my teeth, gently rubbing the tip of my tongue against the sensitive nub.

"Oh god. Oh God! OH GOD! I'm gonna… Oh shit! GOD! Godgodgodgod! Edward! Fuck!" She screams, slapping one of her hands against the rock wall surrounding us.

I hum around her, lapping at her gently as she comes back down to earth.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm off to work. Again. I worked this morning at 4am and now I'm going back in to work until 4am. Sigh… See ya tomorrow. Thanks for reading! xoxo **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, peeps. This day sucks and I just wanna hide from the world. Anyway… Let's see how Bella is fairing, shall we?**

**Thanks so, so, so, soooo much for all the reviews. I appreciate all of you out there that are reading and reviewing, even those of you who are lurking. I see you. *points finger* Nothing but love!**

**LovinRob is my lady and I love her. You should too since she makes this shine bright like a diamond.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Sweet Christ on a cracker. That was the single most intensely pleasurable experience of my life. I sit back, my ass planted squarely on Edward's chest, I could care less right now and he's not complaining. In fact, he's lying there with his hands behind his head looking smug as shit. And for good reason.

"Thank you, Edward. That was… I have no words." I lean down and kiss him chastely.

"The pleasure was most definitely all mine, Bella." He says.

"Not likely. You're like a master cunnilinguist. A superhero." I can't help but giggle, he's made me giddy. "A clit hero. Edward Clit Hero. That has a nice ring to it. I should make you a shirt."

He laughs and moves to sit up causing me to slide down into his lap. He grunts. I can feel the hardness of his cock that is hidden underneath his shorts. I swivel my hips and take great delight in the guttural moan that escapes his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm totally gonna make a shirt that says that. LOL!  
Thanks for reading. See ya tonight. xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Good evening. Now that Bella got hers, will she reciprocate? Read on to find out. Oh, and uh, that warning? Yeah, still in effect. ;)**

**I love you all like I love Diet Dr. Pepper. That's a lot.**

**LovinRob is like a drug to me. Hehe**

* * *

**EPOV**

I grab her face between my hands and kiss her. Hard. I push my tongue into her mouth and tangle it with hers. I wrap my arms around her back and press her down onto my cock as I flex my hips upwards. Her whimpers spur me on.

Press and flex.

Press and flex.

Press and…

"Oh god, Bella."

She wiggles off my lap, much to my displeasure, and straddles my thighs. She smiles shyly as she reaches for the button of my shorts.

I grab her wrist. "You don't have to do that, Bella. I'm not…"

"Do you not want me to?" She cuts me off, frowning.

"Well, hell yeah I want you to, but I don't want you to think that I'm expecting anything."

"I want to, so sit down and shut up." She says, yanking my pants open.

"I'm already sitting down." I inform her as I lift my hips so she can pull my pants down.

"Funny, haha." She deadpans and then wraps her hand around my cock.

* * *

**A/N: Cockblocker! That's me. LOL! Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Good day, mah ladies. Let's see what Bella plans to do with Sandward.  
Hugs and kisses to you all, especially LovinRob. And a quick nod to Robcrzy, she coined the nickname TSB, which you'll find out about in this here chappie.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Of course his cock is perfect. Not too big, not too small. Probably a good seven inches with nice girth, my thumb and middle finger barely touch.

I pump him a few times, making sure to twist a little at the head. I can see the small drop of pre-cum beaded on the head and lean forward, swiping my tongue over the slit. I moan at the heady taste, the essence of Edward.

"Shiiiiit, baby." Edward grunts, sweetly cupping the side of my head.

I open my mouth wide and slide down his length. I wrap my hand around the portion that won't fit in my mouth. Unfortunately, I have a seriously sensitive gag reflex so no deep throating for me. I follow Edward's clues and he seems to like when I switch between licking and sucking with a small amount of nibbling along the prominent ridge of his head.

He starts to flex his hips up and I can tell that he's holding back. I don't want him to hold back so I moan around him, hoping he understands. He does and starts to match my rhythm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck. Bella…Baaaaby. I'm gonna cum."

As if I'd actually pull away from him in his moment of need. I increase my suction and am quickly rewarded with 4 hot spurts of his cum. I pull off him to quickly swallow and am about to go back down for more when he pulls me up and cradles me into his side. He kisses me softly.

Sweetly.

Sensually.

"Thank you, Bella. That was spectacular. Wow." He says, still breathless.

"The pleasure was all mine, Edward." I say.

"Not likely. And I think it's only fair that I give you a nickname. Hmm…" He taps his chin in contemplation. "How about TSB?"

"TSB?" I ask.

"Tropical Storm Bella." He tells me.

I frown, "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, it's good, baby. You rocked me like a hurricane." He says seriously. "We could get matching shirts made."

We both stare at each other for a minute before laughing our asses off. After a few clothing adjustments, we curl into each other and watch the gently rolling waves of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the cockblock warning. For now. *insert evil laugh here* Thanks for reading and I'll see you tonight. xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Evening. *tips hat* So, was it good for you? LOL! **

**I'd like to take a quick second to say thanks to those of you that have recommended this story, RFM86, Lolo84, and LovinRob. If there are more of you, speak up so I can thank you properly. xoxo**

* * *

**EPOV**

We spent the next hour or so cuddling and kissing. Talking and getting to know each other better. And, because it bears repeating, cuddling and kissing. And just enjoying each other's company.

When I feel the waves start to splash up onto my bare feet, I know it's time to head back as the tide is slowly making its way in.

I slip my shirt back on and help Bella off the rock and we walk hand in hand down the beach back to her hotel. She leans her head on my shoulder and holds onto my forearm with her free hand.

We slow our pace as we walk the tiki torch lit pathway to her bungalow, neither of us wanting the night to end.

"Thank you for taking me to that spot tonight, Edward." She looks down at her sand covered toes. "I really enjoyed myself.

"Hey." I tap her chin to get her to look at me. "I really enjoyed myself too. You're the first girl I've ever taken there."

"Really?" She asks, her face scrunching up adorably.

"Really, really." I say, tapping her nose. "And I'd like to see you again. Like every day until you leave."

"I'd like that." She says, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"That's all I get?" I pout.

She smiles and giggles as I wrap her in arms and kiss her like crazy.

We stumble into the door, which was obviously not shut or locked as it swings right open. Bella turns and screams.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" She yells before burying her face in my chest laughing hysterically.

I look in the room and see Emmett's very naked ass scrambling off of a very naked Rose.

* * *

**A/N: LMAO! Thanks for reading. See you in the AM.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: How about a little quality girl-on-girl action this morning?**

**Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting, and recommending. xoxo**

**LovinRob is my girl. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning, I roll over and look at Rose. Her hair is a hot mess of a haystack and I can't help but giggle again as I remember the scene we walked in on last night.

"Shut it, bitch." Rose grumbles sleepily but there is a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"He has a hairy little ass, Rose." I snicker.

"And a big cock. Little man can work that shit too." She hums.

"Oh my gawwwd, Rose. TMI!" I say, sticking my fingers in my ears and lalala-ing.

"You're just jelly." She states.

"Am not. I got my own man that can 'work his shit' as you so eloquently put it."

"No shit! You got laid?" Rose says, springing out of her bed and belly flopping onto mine.

"Well no, but he did go downtown." I state, pointing at my hoohah. "And oh my god, Rose. I have been so neglected all these years."

"Good, huh?"

"Good is an epic understatement." I say. "And I gave him a blowjob. Overall, it was a lovely evening."

"My baby girl is growing up!" Rose wails, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Shut it, bitch." I use her earlier words and shove her off the bed with my foot.

* * *

**A/N: I love these girls. They are cray, cray. LOL! Thanks for reading and I'll see you tonight.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Comin' atcha a little early tonight. Sorry, if I disappointed you about the girl-on-girl action. CullensTwiMistress, I'm looking at you. LMAO! So, let's check in with Sandward and Pip.**

**Floves to you all. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!**

* * *

**EPOV**

After Emmett finally put some clothes on last night, and Rose sucked his face off, we walked home. Both of us on cloud nine.

I decided to skip my nightly shower, wanting to take Bella's lingering scent to bed with me. I tossed and turned all night because my very vivid dreams kept waking me up but I woke this morning feeling well rested and energized.

I finally took a shower and Emmett and I shared our breakfast and coffee. Like we always do. We were both in a hurry to get to the beach even though we wouldn't be seeing our girls until later that afternoon.

Bella informed us that Alice runs a tight ship and that their morning was booked with final dress fittings or some shit. They apparently had Alice approved "free time" from 1 to 3 and agreed to meet us at the beach with lunch.

The morning certainly dragged. Emmett rescued some dude in his mid-forties who decided that he was going to teach himself how to surf. Not so much. He admitted that he was experiencing a mid-life crisis and proceeded to cry like a baby on Emmett's shoulder. That was the excitement of our day until we spotted the girls walking down the beach towards us.

Emmett took off as fast as his little legs would carry him and practically tackled Rose. I waited patiently for Bella to come to me.

"What, I don't get a running welcome?" Bella pouts as she ascends the stairs of the tower.

I don't respond, just grab the paper bag out of her hands, tossing it behind me before grabbing her hips and roughly pulling her into me.

"Hi." I say before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: All together now… Awww! Ain't he the sweetest? **

**Thanks for reading. See you in the morning. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Good morning! Moving right along.**

**Squishy hugs and bewbie gropes to everyone. And extra special hugs and gropes to the one and only Midnight Cougar for the wonderful write up on Rob Attack's FFF Naughty or Nice list. xoxo If you don't follow Rob Attack, you are so missing out. Go follow them. Now.**

**LovinRob is my Queen.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After we all eat lunch, which doesn't sustain much damage from Edward's mad over-the-shoulder tossing skills, we invite the boys to meet us for dinner at Huggo's. Edward and Emmett both complain that it is a bit out of their price range.

"No worries. Alice is picking up the tab." I tell them.

They still aren't sure, and since my skills of persuasion are lacking, Rose whines and pouts until Emmett gives in and makes it clear that Edward is going as well.

Rose and I spend an exorbitant amount of time getting ready. She does most of the work because some lip gloss and mascara is getting dressed up for me. I'm wearing a pair of black satin shorts with a loose fitting charcoal grey off the shoulder jersey knit tee. And 4 inch black peep-toe heels, which will be tossed in the sand at some point tonight, I'm sure. Rose keeps my makeup light, while giving me a sexy, smoky look at the same time. And she curls my hair into fat rollers so my hair is artfully wavy and tousled.

I look hot.

And I am ready to take Edward down to Bella town.

Not in the violent, beat your ass kind of way though.

Whatever.

You know what I mean.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Bella. You crazy, crazy girl. You go get your man.**

**One of the fandoms most talented and prolific authors, CaraNo, ****and her family have suffered a terrible loss, so lets send her some love and thoughts and prayers. **I'm going to suggest that everyone go visit CaraNo's stories and support her by reading and reviewing. Even if you have already read every thing she has written, like I have, read again. 

** Thanks for reading. See you tonight.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello out there. Sorry for the delay. I was doing family stuff, like finally decorating for Christmas. After the horrific events of today, I'm sure you can understand wanting to spend some QT with those you love. Anyway, I hope enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all you do, I may not talk to you on a daily basis or know your real name but I feel like we are all one big family. xoxo**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm dressed about as fancy as I'll ever be in a pair of khaki linen pants, a white button down with the sleeves rolled to my elbows and a pair of brown leather oxfords. Bella's reaction when she sees me standing outside the restaurant is nothing short of humorous. She stops mid-step and stares blankly at me for a moment. She must have forgotten what she is doing, which is stepping up a curb, because she puts her foot down and stumbles forward. Thankfully she catches herself before she falls, but the arm flailing makes me snort. She's too cute.

Dinner is… Interesting.

I don't remember much of what is going on around me. I am completely enthralled with Bella. She looks damn fine in the little vixen get-up she is wearing

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her lips.

Her skin.

So… I think I eat something and I think it is delicious. There are drinks, I have a few. And then there is dancing on the beach.

Touching.

Kissing.

Caressing.

Wanting.

Needing.

Mine.

Yeah, I think about it and, whether she knows it or not, she's mine.

For now at least.

* * *

**A/N: Aww… Sweet, sweet Sandward has it bad. :) **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the morning.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Morning, peeps. I have a busy day ahead. It's my son's 7****th**** birthday and my hubs 31****st**** birthday, so we have a day of bowling, presents and cake planned. But, through all this madness, I think I'm gonna post 4 chapters today. :)**

**Love and hugs to you all, especially to my beta, LovinRob. Have you all read her stories? She's not only an amazing corrector of boo-boo's but an amazing writer as well. Check her out.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward is a bit handsy. Not that I'm complaining. Not one bit. His hands alone, touching only my arms, my neck, my bare shoulders, gives me more pleasure than any of my past experiences ever did.

Combined.

"Take me to our place, Edward?" I ask.

He smiles his painfully gorgeous smile, "Our place?"

"Yeah. I've taken over as part owner of that little rocky niche." I tell him.

"You've taken over more than that, Bella." He mumbles into my neck as he pulls me into his arms.

"OMG!" I internally squeal.

I hope.

He chuckles so apparently I fail at the internal monologue thing again.

I slap my forehead.

He kisses my forehead.

Then he pulls me down the beach at a brisk pace towards our spot.

Which will forever be known as the Clit Hero Crevice.

* * *

**A/N: LOL! I love you, Bella. Thanks for reading. See you soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello there! Posting quickly from the bathroom of the bowling alley. LOL!**

**Squishy hugs to you all. Mwah!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I love that she calls my spot, our spot. It makes my chest tingle. I have her hand held tightly in one of mine and her shoes dangling from the fingers of my other hand.

I quickly pull her down the beach, needing to get us there fast.

I need more.

I need her.

I'm hoping for some boobie action tonight.

Once there, I lift her up again and toss her shoes in the sand before climbing up myself.

She pounces almost immediately, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I set us down gently into the smooth indent and ravage her lips with mine.

She's rocking and rolling her hips, rubbing her satin covered pussy so perfectly against my linen covered cock.

I fist her shirt and start to push it up. Apparently I'm taking too long because Bella pushes my hand away and yanks the offending garment up and over her head.

Her gloriously naked breasts bounce in front of my face.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways." I state dumbly causing her to giggle.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously love me Sandward. *swoon* Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo See you in a bit.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Glad you guys got a kick out of my stealth like a ninja bathroom posting skills. LOL! And yes, it's possible to fuck sideways, for those of you who asked. Hehe. **

**Welcome to all the new readers. I see you. Thanks for joining us. Hugs and kisses to you all. **

**LovinRob is the shit!**

* * *

**BPOV**

He's so cute. It's good to know that my titties have such power over him.

He cups them gently in his big, warm hands. He sucks one nipple into his mouth while running his thumb over the other.

"GAH!" I yell, resuming my grinding on his lap.

I hold his head to my breasts, where he switches from one to the other.

Kissing.

Sucking.

Licking.

Nipping.

He moves his hands down to my legs and slides them up my thighs and underneath the material of my shorts.

"Holy shit!" He groans when he meets nothing but bare flesh. "No panties, baby?"

"Uhhhnnn…"

He grips my ass cheeks and pulls me harder against him. His cock is pressing the seam of my shorts against my clit in a delicious fashion and before I know it, the waves of bliss that only Edward can create are washing over me.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Edwaaarrrddd…" I call out into the night.

"Fuck!" He tenses and I can feel his cock twitch in his pants.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love the dry hump. :) Thanks for reading. See you in a bit for the last post tonight.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Last one for tonight, my lovelies. Thanks to you all who are showing me so much love. I love you back! XOXO**

**LovinRob is the shit!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fuck!" I can't believe I just came in my pants.

That's what this girl does to me.

"Wow." She says, nuzzling into my neck, placing small kisses all around.

I hug her to me, gently running my fingers up and down her bare back and relishing in her giggles.

"That tickles."

I hum and kiss her shoulder.

We don't speak.

We just touch and caress.

Kiss.

Smile.

And much like last night, when I feel the waves licking at my pant legs, I know it's time to head back.

We realize that in Bella's haste to remove her shirt that it has now gone missing in action.

"You probably tossed it in the water." I laugh.

"Well shit! I loved that shirt." She pouts.

I unbutton my shirt and put it on her. Before I can button it up though, she presses herself against my bare chest.

"Oh god." She whimpers. "I just… I wanted to feel your skin against mine."

I kiss her and hold her to me tightly.

"I can't wait to feel you. All of you. Wrapped around me." She kisses up my neck towards my ear. "Inside me." She whispers.

I need to get this girl, this wonderful and amazing and perfect girl, in my bed.

Stat.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is a freak in the sheets. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you in the AM. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Family and football took precedence. :) **

**OVER 800 REVIEWS! WOW! Just… WOW! I love you all. *sprinkles glitter and rose petals all over* Mwah!**

**Ladies love LovinRob. xoxo**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hop up." Edward tells, motioning to his back.

I jump and he catches me easily. He grips my thighs firmly and I wrap my arms around his neck, my cursed heels dangling from my fingers. He walks us back towards the hotel.

I kiss his neck.

I can feel his back muscles flexing between my legs as he walks.

I rub his chest, circling his nipple with my free hand.

I can feel the growl vibrate against my hand.

I can feel myself getting wetter by the second.

I need him inside me.

Now.

We make it back to the room and there is a tie on the door handle.

Emmett's tie to be exact.

And a post it stuck to the door that simply says "Go Away" scribbled in Rose's manly handwriting.

"Well shit. Thanks a fucking lot, Rose." I grumble.

Edward turns and walks us back down the path.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My place." He tells me.

"Woohoo!" I holler.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, WOOHOO! Patience is a virtue, people. One which I don't possess, so I feel your pain. Hehe. **

**Thanks for reading. See you tonight. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Moving right along here. I love you. All of you. So much. Especially LovinRob.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I can feel her through the thin material of her shorts. Warm and moist against my back.

I want to sprint the short distance to my house.

I don't.

I can be patient.

The second I get us in the door though, all bets are off.

I drop her and like a cat, she lands on her feet, which is surprising since she has issues walking on a flat surface.

"Bella…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

Well, I do know but I don't know how she'll react. I don't want to push her.

Apparently I don't need to worry about that though.

"Edward, I want you. To fuck me. Hard." She states. "Now. Please."

I reach out to her and yank my shirt open, scattering little white buttons everywhere. I grab and paw at her as I shove my tongue in her mouth.

She gives it right back. She deftly undoes my belt and has my pants and boxers down around my ankles in seconds flat.

I toe off my shoes and fail at locating a button or zipper on her shorts.

"How the fuck do these come off?" I ask.

She loosens these little tie things on the sides and pushes them over her hips.

I gasp.

The frantic, fever-pitch feeling is instantly reduced to that of a slow burning smolder.

She is standing before me completely naked.

"You're so beautiful." I say, moving to step closer to her and stumbling.

My pants are still around my ankles.

* * *

**A/N: Watch where you're going there, pervy Sandward. You might get a face full of boobies. ****Oh wait… That wouldn't be so bad. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow. It's gonna be a good day. *wink, wink***


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Morning. I promised a good day today, yeah? It starts now and ends after three more posts. :) I'm running out of clever things to say to you all. Ummm… You're like forehead kisses from Rob. *swoon* Heehee. I love you.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I giggle at him trying to move with his pants around his ankles.

He kicks them off and moves the short distance between us.

I close my eyes.

Skin.

So much skin.

I love feeling his flesh, warm and firm, against mine.

His arms encircle me.

His chest hair tickles.

His cock pokes insistently.

His thighs rub against mine.

His toes rest on top of mine.

I savor this feeling. I think about leaving the island in a few days and feel an ache deep in my chest and a burning behind my eyelids. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need this man more than I need air.

"Take me to your bed, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Take me to your bed, Edward! Thanks for reading, see you in a few. Mwah!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So… We're bedroom bound. I'll let you get right to it. Loves.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms, carrying her down the hall towards my bedroom. I kick the door shut behind me and climb up onto the bed on my knees, still holding her close.

I lay her down gently, as if she is a fragile porcelain doll. I just gaze down on her for a moment. Taking her in. I savor this feeling. I think about her leaving the island in a few days and feel an ache deep in my chest. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need this woman more than I need air.

I reach into my nightstand and grab a condom. She smiles as she watches me sheathe myself. I crawl between her legs. She spreads them to accommodate my hips.

"Bella, I…" I trail off. "Please know that I don't do this often. Not ever really. I'm a relationship type of guy. And it's been awhile since I've been in one of those. But you, well, I don't know. You make me feel like I've never felt before."

"I believe you, Edward. I feel the same. You make me feel…" She swallows hard. "Right here." She whispers as she puts my hand over her rapidly beating heart.

I kiss her.

And then I push slowly into her.

Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: O.O Now THAT is what I call a cockblock. Yeah... I was gonna leave you guys hanging on this one, but you'll get two more chappies today. One very soon, in about an hour. Mwah! Thanks for reading. See you soon. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Do you hate me? Well, I hope this will make up for it. The next two chapters are probably my favorite of anything I've ever written. I hope you like them. Thanks to RFM86 for pre-reading this chapter and easing my nervousness. And eternal thanks to LovinRob for being the best chick ever.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward slides slowly into me.

The feeling is indescribable.

Bliss.

Ecstasy.

Rapture.

Euphoria.

Paradise.

Heaven.

Poetic.

His jaw falls slack as he fills me completely.

Complete.

Body, mind, and soul.

Heart.

Him.

I grip his shoulders. "Oh god!"

I squeeze my eyes shut, attempting to push back the tears that have filled me eyes. My emotions are running wild. They are overabundant.

Limitless.

Boundless.

Endless.

He takes a shaky breath, "Bella…"

I can't seem to form words, my tongue is heavy. My brain is unable to focus on anything except him. His blue-grey eyes are pinning me, holding me, a willing captive.

I rub his jaw with my fingertips, gripping, grasping, and nod my head to let him know I feel it too.

He pulls out and slides back in.

Where he belongs.

Home.

My chest tightens, heart beats fast, faster, fastest.

He thrusts. In and out.

He lays his weight on me. Hot, heavy, sweaty, sublime. I'm breathless. The world is airless.

In, out.

In, out.

"Fuck, baby." He whispers, his cinnamon sweet breath fanning across my face.

In, out.

In, out.

"You feel… God, Bella, you feel so good." He grunts with the efforts of his thrusting.

I whimper.

Fist his hair.

Pull him to me.

Closer.

Kiss.

"Oh yeah, right there, Edwaaa…"

My world tilts. I see bright white starbursts explode behind my tightly clenched eye-lids. My body feels numb, tingly, not my own. My toes dig into the backs of his thighs. My fingers rip, tear, pull, and clutch at his sheets up by my head.

I float, light as a feather, back into my body and blink my teary eyes.

Focusing on his face, pleasure is written all over it. Vein pulsing, scrunched brow, eyes shining, flared nostrils. Bottom lip hidden behind perfect white teeth. Tendons stretched taut. Sweat glistening.

"Beautiful." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: So… Was it good for you? Sorry if you're disappointed that it wasn't particularly graphic, I was going for something a little different than hardcore. We'll catch up with Edward in a few hours and get his perspective on things. I love you. Thanks for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy Bella's half of the lemon. Now, heeerrres Edward! LOL! You're the jelly to my peanut butter. Nothing beats a good PB&J. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Watching her lose herself is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And knowing that I'm causing the pleasure she's feeling is the most intense experience in my life. I've never felt this way with any woman before. My chest feels tight. Heavy. But in a good way. I feel as if I can't breathe. She takes my breath away.

I thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

As if my life depends on it.

She pulls.

I press.

I can feel her all around me.

Flutter and squeeze.

Pulse and tighten.

Then she practically flies off the bed, back arched beautifully, pressing herself into me.

I hold myself up with my right arm and support her with the left. She's boneless.

Satiated.

Satisfied.

Pleased.

At least, I hope.

I keep my grip on her as she comes to rest on the bed again. I grip the back of her neck gently and stare at her beautiful face. She blinks, clearing her watery eyes, and focuses on me.

"Beautiful." She whispers.

I'm tense.

Taut.

And at the same time, slack.

The thin rope I have wrapped around my self-control is rapidly fraying.

She reaches her hands up and swipes her thumbs under my eyes, rubbing away the moisture I didn't realize was there.

"Let go." She whispers, sugar sweet breath warm against my lips.

I don't want to.

But I do.

I don't want this to ever end.

I kiss her.

I fill it with all the emotions I'm feeling.

She holds me to her tightly.

I thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Stop.

And finally let go.

* * *

**A/N: *dreamy sigh* So, I hope that was worth the wait. :) Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for adding me to alerts and favorites. Just thank you! Jsyk... Tomorrow morning's update is gonna be late, around 1pm my time, which is MST. That'll give you plenty of time to recover and less wait time for the night update. xoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Afternoon. *waves* First things first… Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you so more for your amazing reviews for the last two chapters. I personally loved them, like a lot, and I was nervous about how you all would react to them. And your responses were far better than I could have ever imagined. Thank you. Big hugs. xoxo**

**And now… the morning after. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Hot.

Sweaty.

Heavy.

I'm woken up from the most delicious dream ever. And it pisses me off. I move to push the covers off of me but realize that I can't do that. I lift my head up off the pillow and get a face full of messy hair.

Edward's hair.

He's wrapped around me as if I'm his own personal body pillow, legs wrapped around mine, arms around my waist, head resting comfortably between my boobies.

I giggle.

I laugh.

I guffaw.

I squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Hmm..." He hums and squeezes me, making me giggle again. "What has you so happy this morning?"

I push on his shoulders. He doesn't budge.

I plant one foot on the bed and push again.

Nothing.

I whine.

He laughs.

He finally cuts me some slack and rolls off me a bit, propping himself up on his elbow.

He's so cute, all sleepy and rumpled.

I sit up and move to straddle him.

He obliges, lies back against the pillows and puts his arms behind his head, smiling.

God, this man is unreal.

"Pinch me." I tell him.

"What?" He asks, laughing.

"Pinch me. I don't believe this is real. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and all this…" I circle my hand around his face and where I'm sitting on his lap. "I'm afraid I've dreamt all this fuck awesomeness."

He removes one of his hands and slowly trails it from my shoulder, down and around my breast, down to my waist, dipping into my belly button, along the line of my neatly manicured bush and out to my hip. He grabs a palmful of my ass and then pinches me.

"Ow!" I slap him playfully on the chest. "Does that mean this is real?

He sits up and wraps me in his arms, "Really real, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Aww… Too cute. Lots of you are worried about what's going to happen when Bella leaves. Yes, she is leaving, but have faith. They will get their HEA. Thanks for reading and see you in couple hours.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: HOLY BALLS! I didn't even realize before that you all have given me over 1000 reviews. Unbelievable! Thank you so much. That really doesn't seem like enough to say. It really means so much to me, please know that. Your kind words and support are what make writing so much fun. Thank you!**

**LovinRob is my grammar girl.**

**So anyway, now that we have determined this is real, let's check in with Edward. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

This girl is seriously something else and I love her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Edward?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You spaced out there for a minute."

"Umm… Yeah, my brain is still half asleep I guess." I lie, I'm wide fucking awake.

"Alright." She says.

She doesn't believe me. I can tell. But I can't very well tell her that I love her. If I do even.

Who am I kidding; I'm totally in love with her.

This is crazy! It's only been like two days. A wonderful, amazing, spectacular two days. Two days filled with more fun and feelings than any other two days before. I now realize that my life was lacking before, it was dull and drab, void of all things beautiful. Now though, it's as if I'm living in a brand new world. It's shiny and bright, colorful, vibrant, beautiful. And it's all because of her.

And she's leaving in three days.

Fuck!

I don't want to think about that yet. We'll see what happens when that time comes.

"Wanna take a shower?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood by wiggling my hips underneath her.

"Are you saying I stink, Edward?" She asks, fisting her little hands on her hips.

"You smell like sex and Edward." I say, causing her to laugh.

"I should market that, a perfume or lotion or some shit and call it Sex Ed." She says. "Guaranteed to attract all the hotties. I'd be a millionaire overnight."

I snort.

She giggles and nods. I sit up and wrap her legs around my waist before scooting off the bed and carrying her into my bathroom.

Round two.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward had a bit of an epiphany in this chapter. Your thoughts? Too soon? I say there is no time frame on love, when you know, you know. *shrugs* **

**Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow. xoxo**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Good morning, Fandom! Alrighty, moving right along here. There is some Rose in this chapter if anyone was missing her. I was. **

**I love all your faces, even though I don't know what 97% of you look like. :)**

**LovinRob, I know what she looks like. She's my beta, if you didn't know. LOL!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Rose!" I scream as I practically knock the door to our hotel room off its hinges.

"I'm in the shower, you whore." She says.

I barge into the bathroom and jump from foot to foot. Knees high like Coach Stanley taught us in Phys Ed in school. And squeal behind my hands.

"He was bad, wasn't he?" Rose asks, popping her head out of the shower curtain.

"Oh my god, the worst." I deadpan.

She smirks, "You're glowing. Or is that scruff burn?"

I rub my cheeks and they do burn a little but it was so worth it. I smile remembering last night.

And this morning.

"Two words… It was poetic and he made me sing and see stars. Oh my god, Rose!" I say, swooning.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't major in math or anything 'cause that was way more than two words, my dear."

"Oh, what the fuck ever. It was amazing. He's amazing."

"I invited Emmett to be my plus one at the wedding tomorrow. You should ask Edward." She asks, hiding behind the shower curtain again.

"Already did. And he's coming to the rehearsal with me tonight."

Rose turns the water off and pulls the shower curtain open. She's naked as the day she was born, obviously. Who showers in clothes? No one. We stare at each other for a minute before we both start screaming. She's bouncing in places I should not be privy to but I'm too excited to care all that much.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously love me some Rose. LMAO! Thanks for reading and I'll see you tonight. xoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I'm glad you all seemed to get a kick out of the girls. They make me gigglesnort. *gigglesnort* And I have two words for you… Thankyousofuckingmuch Iloveyou. See, two words. LMAO!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I try to read that book I've been wanting to.

I end up reading the first paragraph six times before giving up.

I pull weeds from the back yard.

I end up making a bouquet of plumeria and orchids.

I try to take a nap.

I end up laying face first on the pillow she slept on.

I take a walk on the beach.

I end up at "our" spot again.

After several hours of contemplation, of memorization of every look, every touch, every word spoken, every feeling, it's finally time to get ready for tonight.

To get ready for my girl.

I shower. Again. I'm flooded with memories of last night. Of this morning. My cock is twitching, begging for attention. I ignore it. I'm saving it for Bella.

I dress casually in a pair of dark denim jeans, a baby blue polo shirt and my black and white wingtip Vans. I run my fingers through my unruly hair and rub the scruff on my cheeks. I debate on whether I should shave or not, but Bella seems to like it, so I decide against it. I spritz a little cologne on and I'm ready.

Emmett and I speed walk to the girl's hotel and we both knock on the door, impatient. Rose answers, looking gorgeous in a lacy grey sundress. She's wearing sparkly silver flats tonight, so she only towers over Emmett by about 6 inches instead of a foot.

I hear a grumbling of profanities behind her so I peek around and am met with a glorious sight. Bella is bent over at the waist, giving me a glimpse of red lace covered ass cheeks as she rummages through her suitcase, tossing shit everywhere.

"Aha!" She says triumphantly, holding up a red sequined Converse shoe.

She turns and smiles radiantly when she sees me. She's looks gorgeous in a black and white polka dot sundress with a red sash tied around her waist. She slips her foot into her shoe and leaps into my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Have you guys seen the shoes I mentioned in this chapter? Badass! I posted them on my FB page, if you're friends with me, go have a looksee. If you're not friends with me, why the hell are you not? LOL! I'm Amanda Cthree on the Facebook, if you feel like looking me up. Thanks for reading. See you in the morning. xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Morning. *sips coffee* I'm glad you all seem to enjoy how bad Edward has it for this girl. He's a sweetheart and I have it bad for him. I need better words to thank you all, but I'm still sleepy, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU will have to work for now. It really means so much to me, so, so, soooo much. You're the creamer to my coffee. LovinRob is badass like red sequined Converse. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice is insane. That's all there is to it. How hard is it to walk down the aisle?

She makes us do it about 12 times each.

"_Start with the left foot." _

"_No, try again with the right foot." _

"_Let's try it with you girls together."_

"_No, switch sides."_

"_Rose, you go first."_

"_No, Bella, you're shorter, you should go first."_

"_Jasper, maybe you should go first, instead of just waiting at the end of the aisle."_

"_Bella, walk slower."_

"_Rose, walk faster."_

"_Again."_

"_Again."_

"_AGAIN!"_

Edward and Emmett stand by and laugh. I scowl and flip them the bird, which only succeeds in making them laugh harder.

It's my turn to laugh when Alice wrangles them into the production that is her wedding. She's finally pleased when Emmett escorts me down the aisle first. Followed by Edward and Rose.

I bitch at her that I want Edward to walk me down the aisle. She scoffs and tells me that can't happen because it would through off the symmetry of the procession.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Alice is a bridezilla. I tend to write her that way. LOL! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all this evening. xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hiya! You all make me laugh with your comments about Alice. She's a bit high-maintenance but she's cool. LOL!**

**Hugs and kisses to you all. Xoxo**

**LovinRob is the best thing since sliced bread. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

That Alice girl is something else.

When she's finally pleased with how things will happen tomorrow we all head over to the bonfire she has set up for the night.

We sit around the fire, eating, drinking, and laughing.

Rose and Emmett opt for a midnight swim. They strip down to their skivvies and Emmett chases Rose down to the water, laughing and screaming the entire way.

Alice and Jasper are wrapped around each other, swaying to the soft sounds of the steel drums coming from the bar up at the hotel.

Bella sits between my legs, arms wrapped around my thighs. She sighs in contentment. For her friends happiness and for her own, I'd like to hope.

I'm happy.

The happiest I've ever been.

"Are you happy, Bella?" I ask.

"The happiest I've ever been." She tells me.

I smile, knowing that she feels the same way.

As the night draws to a close, I reluctantly let Bella go. Alice is sticking with tradition and making Jasper sleep alone tonight. And apparently now Emmett and I are as well.

Kisses are given, lots and lots of kisses, and Alice hands us each our own personalized itineraries for the big day as we part ways.

* * *

**A/N: So, tomorrow is the wedding. As long as the world doesn't end. LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing. MWAH!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Morning my sweet rays of sunshine. We are all still alive it seems, so let's go enjoy ourselves a beach wedding. :) Love and sloppy kisses to you all. LovinRob gets an ass slap too. Hehe.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice, I legit love this dress." I tell my friend.

She usually is very high fashion and I expected to have to wear some hideous, super fancy dress. But the dresses she picked out are very nice and very casual and very appropriate for a beach wedding. They are long maxi style dresses with huge pink, orange and yellow hibiscus flowers all over. They have an empire waist with twisted straps that crisscross in the back. I'd wear this dress anywhere. And I plan to. She also wants us barefoot. Praise baby Jesus!

Our makeup is light and dewy, sun-kissed, and our hair is piled loosely on top of our heads in a messy half-up do with the rest flowing down our backs in big, fat loose curls.

Alice looks gorgeous in her strapless princess style dress. Its form fitting through the sweetheart cut bodice with a huge, puffy skirt. The only embellishment is a thin jewel encrusted belt around her tiny waist.

Spending time with my best girls like this is wonderful. I cherish these times. But, I'm ready to get this fucking show on the road. And if I'm being honest, I'm ready to see Edward again.

I miss him.

I love him.

Yeah, I do.

I had an epiphany as he walked away from me last night. I never want him to walk away. I want him there. Always. I just want him. With me. Always.

* * *

**A/N: Aww… So Bella has had herself an epiphany as well. We'll check in with Sandward this evening. Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So we survived pretty much all day now, I think we're good. I've lost my socks because you all have rocked them off. Umm… Sorry that was lame. LOL! Anyway, let's check in with Edward and see how he is faring, shall we?**

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett and I head to the hotel after we get dressed. Alice is keeping the wedding casual so we only had to dress in a black suit with a white dress shirt, no tie. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, we both had a suit in our closet.

We meet up with Jasper at the bar and have a quick drink before the fun starts. Jasper is a cool guy and we all get along really well.

Shortly before the ceremony is set to begin, the dude that will be doing the marrying tracks us down and escorts Jasper to the beach. We hang back and wait for the girls.

A few minutes later, my girl and Rose appear from around the corner.

Everything around me stops.

Everything is a blur.

Everything, except for her.

Always her.

She smiles. I smile back.

She kisses me. I kiss her back.

She hugs me. I hold her to me tightly.

She smells so good.

Emmett pulls her away from me.

Rose takes my arm.

Bella walks down the aisle in front of me.

Bella stands across from me.

Vows are exchanged.

My eyes never leave her.

I love her.

I'm going to tell her.

Tonight.

* * *

**A/N: All together now… AWWWW! I just love him. *flutters eyes at screen* Heehee. Thank you for reading. And jsyk, tomorrow you will get 4 updates and they will be sweet and sinful. *wags brows***


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Well, I've been at work since 3am, so it's not so happy for me. I'm hoping these chapters today will be good for you. MWAH!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as possible, Edward and I make our escape. We run back to my room, him chasing me and pinching my sides and my ass. He's on me before the door is even shut.

He presses his chest against my back and pushes me into the door, effectively shutting it. I make sure to flip the lock. I don't want anyone walking in and seeing Edward's ass. That fine work of art is all for me.

Mine!

He uses his fingers to bunch up the skirt of my dress. Higher and higher. His breath is warm on my neck. His fingertips tickle my thighs. His palms rub gently against my stomach, my breasts, and my arms as he pulls the dress over my head.

"Oh god, Edward." I whisper, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder.

He kisses my neck, my jaw, and my lips when I turn my face towards him.

He cups my tits.

He tweaks my nipples.

He wraps one arm around my chest and slides his other hand down.

Down.

Down.

Inside lacy white fabric.

Inside warm, wet sex.

In, out.

In, out.

"God, you're so wet for me, baby." He says against my neck.

"Fuck me, Edward." I moan. "Right here. Right against the door."

"Panties off. Now, Bella." He says.

I strip them off fast like a ninja.

I shiver at the sound of his zipper.

* * *

**A/N: *shivers* and *fans self* It's getting hot in herrrre, so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! Oh… Sorry. LOL! See you in a bit. xoxo**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Ooooo… I wanna sex you up, All night, You make me feel real good, I wanna rub you down, I wanna sex you up. Sorry, I'm in a singing mood today. Be lucky you can't actually hear me. LOL! Sandward cumming right up! ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I unzip my pants as I watch her strip her lacy panties off. Her ass is spectacular.

I need her.

Now.

Clothes be damned.

I pull my cock out of my boxers and grab one of her legs, the bend of her knee in the bend of my elbow. She rests her body against the door and I bend my knees, sliding my length into her.

Warm.

Wet.

Perfect.

"God damn, you're perfect." I grunt.

She lets loose the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I pump, fast and furious, into her.

Sweat dripping.

Balls tingling.

Legs burning.

I drop her leg and fall to my knees, pulling her with me. She spreads her legs over my thighs, resting on her knees. She holds on to door knob for leverage and starts bouncing on my lap. Her ass is jiggling. I grab it. Big, huge palmfuls.

I move my hands to her hips, stopping her movements.

"Up on your knees, baby." I tell her.

She lifts up and I curl over her back, thrusting into her. She's on all fours. I'm pounding into her.

"More." She pleads.

I reach one hand around her and start rubbing her clit.

"Unghh…" She screams.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… Unghh… *pants* Thanks for reading and reviewing. MWAH!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Y'all are a bunch pervy bitches. I LOVE IT! Hehe. Well I won't bore you here, see you down below. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The second he touches my naughty nub, I'm done. My orgasm washes through me, over me, under me, all around me. More intense than I've ever felt before.

My arms give out. I fall, resting my cheek against the cool tile on the floor. He keeps pumping. I reach back and grip his thighs. I can feel the muscles working with his efforts.

I get back up on my knees and move to lean against him again.

I need him close.

I need his touch.

I need.

Him.

I reach back with my arm and cup his cheek.

He slows his thrusting.

He wraps an arm around my waist.

He stares into my eyes.

He sees me.

Like no one ever has.

Or ever will.

I see him.

Only him.

Always him.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: OH! Who said it? Sound off in that little box down there. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see you in a couple hours for the cumpletion of today's chapters. :) **


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Seems you're a mixed batch on who said it. Read on to find out. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I love you."

"Oh god!" I groan.

She said it.

She loves me.

The most intense feeling washes through me.

I think I cum.

Well, I know I cum.

But this is different.

More intense.

More pleasurable.

Just more.

I hold still as I let this feeling swirl around my body.

I need to see her face.

I need to kiss her.

I need to tell her.

I pull out of her and crawl around so I can face her.

I run my fingers through her silky hair.

I trace my fingers along her eye brows, her jaw, and her lips.

I lean forward and kiss her chastely.

I pepper her whole face with small kisses.

She giggles and the sound is like nothing I've ever heard.

I hold her cheeks.

I stare into her beautiful eyes.

I see her.

Only her.

Always her.

"I love you, too."

She smiles.

She falls into me, knocking me back into the door.

"I love you!" She yells, laughing.

I kiss her.

"I love you." I yell back, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: *twirls* I LOVE YOU! Yeah, you. Rough to romantic, what's better than that? Not much, IMHO. Alright, that's it for the night. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I'll see you in the morning. xoxo **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Morning, my loves. Sigh… There will be sad feels today. But it'll be quick and fairly painless. I mean, there are only so many days left until Christmas and this story will be complete with a nice big red sparkly bow on it, like a Lexus, only better. LOL! So yeah, trust. I love you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. xoxo**

**LovinRob is the shit. Js.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning finds us watching the sunrise as we lie curled around each other on the cushy chaise lounge on the patio.

It's beautiful.

And it signifies a new day.

The day.

I sigh and Edward wraps his arms tighter around my middle.

Our dark and somber mood is an extreme contradiction to our bright and cheerful surroundings.

"What time is your flight today?" He asks quietly.

"2:30." I tell him, playing with the hair on his arms.

"I want to be with you, Bella. No matter what." He tells me determinedly.

"I want to be with you, too." I say, fighting against the tightness in my chest. "I love you."

"And I love you. We'll make it work, ok?" He tells me, kissing my cheek.

I nod as a tear rolls down my cheek.

He wipes it away and gives me a breathtaking smile. "Alright, baby, enough with the heavy. Let's track down Emmett and Rose and go get breakfast. I know just the place to turn your frown upside down."

I can't help but smile at him. He's a whole ball of cheesy goodness.

We shower together, not wanting to be apart for any length of time. I don't bother with make-up and just wrap my hair into a messy bun. Yoga pants, a tank top and my flip-flops complete my ensemble and we start the short walk over to Edward's house.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffles* Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you tonight.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: One half of the band-aid left to rip off. :(**

* * *

**EPOV**

We find Emmett and Rose curled up on our couch. Their mood doesn't seem any better than mine and Bella's. They have already showered and are game to get breakfast. I change really quickly, since I'm still wearing my suit from last night. I'm all about comfort today so some baggy black cargo shorts, a grey beater and my Adidas slides are what I throw on.

Breakfast is mostly quiet. Each couple lost in their own little bubble.

We eat.

I pay the tab.

We walk back to the hotel with the girls and help them pack.

Afterwards, Bella and I walk to our spot.

Hand-in-hand.

We don't say much.

We kiss and share I love you's.

We make promises to each other.

Commitments.

Plans.

Before either of us are ready, it's time.

"I don't want to go." Bella cries into my shoulder as we walk back to the hotel.

"I don't want you to go either, baby." I say, kissing her on top of the head.

Emmett and I had offered to drive the girls to the airport. They both refused, saying they'd rather say our goodbyes now.

Bella has to pry herself out of my arms.

I don't want to let go.

She falls into the cab and slams the door.

She blows me a kiss and waves as she drives away from me.

Taking my heart with her.

* * *

**A/N: *curls into a ball and cries* Alright, enough with the heartfail. Tomorrow will be a new day, with 4 updates and a little surprise for you as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve morning to those of you who celebrate. Did we all survive the little bit of heartfail? Well, it's over now and we have jumped ahead in time here. Remember, 4 updates today. And a surprise. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. xoxo**

* * *

**BPOV**

_ONE MONTH LATER…_

"Rose! Let's ride, chica." I yell at my constantly tardy friend. "We're gonna be late!"

"Hold your goddamn horses, you loud bitch!" Rose yells from upstairs.

I snort.

She finally makes her way down stairs and we head out. I take a look around, making sure everything is in order, and lock the door behind me.

The last month has been… As good as can be expected, I suppose. Edward and I have made due with nightly Skype sessions, email, lots of text messages and, for the first time ever, I went over my minute allowance on my cell plan.

But it's not enough.

Him not being there to touch, kiss, hug, hold will never be enough.

And today, for the first time in a month, I'm genuinely smiling.

I'm excited.

* * *

**A/N: What is Bella excited about? Guesses? Another one coming up soon. Thanks for reading. xoxo **


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: SURPRISE #1! **

* * *

**RPOV**

Fuck, can this douche drive any slower?

"Hey! We have somewhere to be. Will this jalopy go any damn faster?" I holler at the driver while pounding on the Plexiglas divider.

He waves me off and continues to drive as if Miss Daisy is in the backseat instead of two hot young things.

I huff and cross my arms over my chest as I slump back against the cracked seats.

"Excited much?" Bella asks me.

"Fuck yes! Don't even pretend you're not." I point my finger at her face.

She smiles, and it's the first real, true smile I've seen from her in a month.

I smile back at her, and again, it's the first real, true smile that has graced my gorgeous face in over a month.

We squeal like a couple of teenage girls and bounce on the duct tape covered seats.

* * *

**A/N: LOL! You guys like Rose's POV? Why is Rose excited? Same reason as Bella? Sneaky girls. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon. xoxo**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: SURPRISE #2! :P And no one has guessed correctly. A few of you are on the right track, but not exactly. This chappie may or may not give you another hint. Thanks for reading and for all the fab reviews. ILY!**

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Dude! Get your ass in the fucking shower, you smell like sweaty nut sack. We're going out tonight. Ben is having a little soiree at his pad." I tell my sullen best friend.

"No." He replies and continues to stare at the wall.

"Yes." I cross my arms over my chest and give him my best bitch brow.

Yeah, I have a bitch brow. Step off.

Edward sighs and I really want to kick him in the balls.

"I'm tired of you moping and acting like a little bitch. Now, let's fucking go."

I'll drag his ass out of here if I have to. I may be little but I can still bench press his lanky ass if I want to.

"I don't get you. Don't you miss Rose at all?" He huffs.

This motherfucker cannot be for real right now.

"That dumb fuck question does NOT deserve a response." I tell him, pointing my finger in his face.

Fucking over dramatic pretty boy.

"What the fuck ever. Bella should be Skyping me in about 15 minutes, we'll go after that. Alright?" He tells me.

I fist pump the air.

* * *

**A/N: How you like Emmett now? LMAO! I love my little man. Any more guesses about what's happening? **

**Thanks for reading. Last update for the day coming soon. xoxo**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Alright, back to our regularly scheduled programming with Edward. You all seemed to like the surprises. And I guess one more is in store since no one guessed exactly what was going on. Some of you were really close. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! **

**LovinRob is a rockstar.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Right on time, I think to myself as my laptop dings, signaling an incoming Skype call. I smile and grab it off the arm of the couch.

"Hey, baby." I practically shout as I flip the computer open.

"Hey, handsome." God, she's beautiful.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" I ask her, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are sparkling. "Are you drunk?"

"No." She giggles.

There is a knock at the door.

"Emmett, get that, will ya?" I yell.

"No can do, bro, I'm dropping a deuce." He yells from the bathroom.

"Nasty fucker. Hold on a sec, Bella." I tell her, setting the laptop on the couch cushion next to me.

I can hear her giggling as I walk away.

I yank open the door and my jaw drops.

"Surprise!" Bella and Rose yell in unison.

Emmett comes skidding down the hall and barrels through the front door, taking Rose out.

I grab Bella and pull her into my arms, savoring the feeling of her against me.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I ask her, gently tugging on the ends of her hair.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. Being away from you was unbearable, so I quit my job and here I am. Hope you don't mind." She tells me, biting down on her bottom lip.

"For good?" I ask.

"For good."

"Oh my god, this is fucking gre…" I can't be bothered to finish my sentence and crash my lips to hers.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you, too." She smiles and kisses me again.

She's here.

For good.

With me.

Forever.

And ever.

And a day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'll save my sappy speech for tomorrow. Thank you. So much. *hugs***


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Good morning and Merry Christmas! I slept right through all the fun this morning. My son went downstairs by himself. Dick. LOL! Here's one of two of the last chapters. :( Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. LovinRob, thanks for all you do, you're the best. XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**BPOV**

ONE YEAR LATER…  
Christmas Day

If you would have asked me a year ago what I would be doing a year from then, sitting in a hospital waiting room in Hawaii would not have been my response.

"IT'S A BOY!" Emmett screams across the crowded room. "And he looks just like me!"

"Poor kid." Edward laughs and I punch him in the shoulder as we walk towards Rose's room.

Yes, Rose and Emmett just welcomed their first child, Cooper, into the world.

Crazy, I know.

And he does look exactly like Emmett.

Seeing Edward hold his new godson does something to me.

It makes me horny and emotional.

It makes my heart beat faster.

It makes me smile and think about what our kids will look like.

Edward will be a great father, which is good because I'm kind of a spazz so that kid wouldn't stand a chance with just me.

Edward looks up as he's rocking Cooper and gives me his panty killer smile and winks.

Panties. Dead and Done.

We decide to let the new family rest, so we promise to come back tomorrow to visit again.

"Take me to our place, Edward?" I ask.

"Sounds good."

The drive back to the house is spent with me singing along horribly to some song on the radio. I don't even know what it's called. Edward just smiles at me.

After we park in the driveway, Edward tells me that he'll be right back and runs inside.

He returns with a backpack and grabs my hand, leading us down towards the beach.

* * *

**A/N: One down, one to go. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you all have a wonderful day. I'm off to spend the day with the nutcases I call family and gorge myself on yummy food. LOL! See you tonight. Mwah!**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Alright, this is it. The last chapter. *wahhh* I'll leave my blubbering for the bottom. Enjoy Sandward one last time. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I run inside, making sure to grab everything I need. I wasn't planning on doing this tonight, but after holding Cooper today and seeing the look on Bella's face. I know I need to do this now. Her suggestion to hit up our spot works out perfectly, because I can't think of a better place for this to occur.

We walk hand-in-hand down the beach until we get to our little piece of heaven. I help her up, as always.

"Sit." I tell her, swallowing down my nervousness.

"Okay." She says skeptically.

I shove my hand into my pocket, "Bella, the last year has been… There are no words to describe it. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you. More than anything."

She smiles, "I love you too, babe."

I drop down onto my knees in front of her.

"Oh my god! Edward!" She cries, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Bella…" I clear my throat. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Have babies with you. Grow old with you. Watch our grandbabies splash in the waves. Please…"

"YES!" She blurts, interrupting my speech.

"Well, hold on." I laugh.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"Bella, please be my wife?"

"YES!" She yells.

I pull my hand out of my pocket and open my palm.

"Fuck me running! It's beautiful, Edward!" She screams, snatching the ring out of my hand.

This girl. I shake my head and pluck it out of her fingers, before sliding it onto her third finger of her left hand.

Where it will stay.

Forever.

And Ever.

And a day.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: That's all she wrote. I want to thank you all, every single one of you for reading and reviewing. You gals have made me laugh and smile with all the amazing and funny and just perfectly wonderful reviews. Thank you to those of you who have recommended this story and shared links on Facebook; RFM86, Lolo84, Robsessed1123, and if I'm forgetting someone, which I fear I am, I'm sorry. Midnight Cougar and the gals and RobAttack for including this in their weekly FFF blog post. And last, but definitely not least, LovinRob for being the best beta ever and for the never ending support. ILY! So… Thank you all so much for taking this ride with me. Mwah! See you around. **


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: SURPRISE! So, Edward has been whispering naughty things in my ear and wouldn't shut-up until I put it on paper. So, I have a couple more chapters, 4 to be exact, for you today and they are filled with naughty things. Just right for New Year's Eve, yeah? Mwah! Hugs and kisses to you all.**

**LovinRob beta'd this with a quickness and she managed to keep it a secret. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

**December 31****st**

"So, we're going to tell everyone tonight, right?" I ask Edward as I swipe some mascara on my lashes.

"Sure." He says coming up behind me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Thank Christ!" I exclaim. "I'm fucking dying here. Your ass is lucky that I haven't screamed it from the rooftop of your lifeguard tower. Fuck, that feels good."

He kisses along my exposed neck, making me shiver in delight. We're getting ready for a New Year's Eve Party and he's dressed in nothing but a pair of black jeans that sit just so on his sexy hips. He's bare-chested and barefoot. His hair is still wet from his shower. He's delicious.

He reaches up and pulls the satiny material of my bra down and cups my breasts in his hands.

The heat and passion that was sparked between us on that first day has not diminished in the least. In fact, it has probably increased. He knows my body better than I do. He knows just where to touch. How hard. How soft. When to slow down. When to speed up. I can feel the tell-tale moisture gathering in my satin panties just thinking about him and what he does to me.

The sound of a zipper being released breaks me from my thoughts.

"Turn around, baby." He whispers in my ear and I can feel the head of his cock poking me in my lower back.

I turn and look at his junk that's sticking straight out and quirk my brow at him. He grins and shrugs one shoulder.

"Your fault." He says, lifting me easily so that I'm sitting on the counter.

He stands between my legs and cups my jaw with both hands, running his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me sweetly.

"I'm gonna fuck you now. You alright with that?" He asks, running his nose along my jaw.

I sigh dramatically, "I suppose."

* * *

**A/N: You know me and my cockblocking tendencies. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Did anyone miss Sandward? I did. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this little surprise, cockblock and all. xoxo**

* * *

**EPOV**

I growl. This crazy girl that I'm crazy in love with drives me absolutely crazy. And I'd not have it any other way. I fist her flimsy satin panties and give them a swift tug. The seams give way easily.

Bella gasps and punches me in the ribs, "Dude! I fucking loved those panties!"

"Sorry, baby." I smirk, not sorry at all.

"Whatever." She huffs, crossing her arms and legs, effectively denying me access to her pleasure pit.

I start kissing on her neck, leaving wet trails from one side to the other. I can feel her tense up. It's only a matter of time before she caves. I kiss my way down her chest, flattening my tongue into the small dip between her shoulder and clavicle. She whimpers. Bingo. That spot gets her every time.

She uncrosses her arms and wraps them around my neck, fingering the hair at the base of my skull. I practically purr.

"I thought some fucking was going to be happening?" She asks breathlessly.

I smile against her chest and lick her nipple as I grip her knees. I pull her legs apart and yank her to the edge of the counter. She wraps her legs around me and locks her ankles behind my back.

I kiss her, shoving my tongue into her mouth only to withdraw it quickly, "Brace yourself."

She holds on to the edge of the counter and I slam into her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, baby, slam… slam… slam... Mmm… :P Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: You all likey the slam, slam, slam. My kinda gals. Hehe. Alright, one more with Bella. ILY! **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh GOD!" I screech as he fills me roughly.

He groans and pulls out slowly, leaving just barely the tip of his cock buried inside me. He sits there for a minute, letting the anticipation build. I'm about to dig my heels into his ass when he slams back into me.

"Fuck, Bella." He grunts.

He grips my hips and starts to pound into me relentlessly. I'm mesmerized by the muscles of his stomach, his chest and his shoulders. Watching them bunch and release with his efforts is so god damn sexy. I could probably get off if he wasn't even inside me. Not really, but the visual stimulation is definitely a plus.

"Yeah, baby. Mmm… Fuck." He murmurs, a fine sheen of sweat starting to gather at his temples.

I unlock my legs from his waist and he grips my right ankle, hoisting my leg over his shoulder. I plant my other foot on the counter. I hold my tit in one hand, tweaking my nipple and start rubbing on my clit with my other hand.

"Unghh… Don't stop, Edward. Oh God, please don't stop." I beg shamelessly.

"Never, baby. Oh god, watching you touch yourself… Fucking hell." He groans in delight.

"Hooooooooohmyfuckingsweetmot herfuck."

My orgasm sweeps through me and, as always, takes my breath away. I fall backward, slumping against the mirror as I continue to swirl my fingers around my now highly sensitive nub. My body is a mess of twitching muscles and quivering nerves. He loves it.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, baby, Bella!" He grits between clenched teeth as he shoots and scores.

So motherfucking sexy.

He lurches forward and face-plants into my boobs.

I love this man.

* * *

**A/N: I love him, too, Bella. *swoony sigh* Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: I'm on a train at the moment heading into downtown San Francisco to ring in the New Year. Thank you so much for supporting this last little hurrah. So, let's go enjoy one more time with Sandward.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After our romp in the bathroom, I leave Bella to finish getting ready for the night.

I'm excited.

The whole gang will be back together. Alice and Jasper are visiting for the holidays and to celebrate their one year anniversary. Ben and his new wife, Angela, are back on the Big Island. They moved to Maui about 6 months ago. Rose and Emmett have begrudgingly left Cooper with Emmett's mom for the night.

"Damn, girl." I whistle at my soon-to-be wife.

She looks like sex and sin in a silver dress. It hits high on her thighs and clings to her curves like a second skin. It has long sleeves, which is kind of odd for such a short dress, but it works. Her hair is a just-been-fucked mess and she has sparkly grey shit around her eyes, making her look like some sort of sexy temptress. I trail my eyes down her body and laugh when I get to her feet.

"Nice." I say, chuckling at her choice of footwear.

"What? You gave them to me for Christmas. I want to wear them. Do I look stupid?" She asks, wiggling a sparkly black Tom covered foot at me.

"No, baby, you look good. You look like you. And I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, let's go get our drank on." She says.

The night is perfect. We visit with all our friends, catching up with those we don't see as often as we'd like. We drink. We dance. And before we know, it's almost midnight.

We count down with Ryan Seacrest on the TV…

_TEN._

_NINE._

_EIGHT._

_SEVEN._

_SIX._

_FIVE._

_FOUR._

_THREE._

_TWO._

"BELLA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I shout.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: For real this time. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed this little quickie. I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year. ILY! Thanks for reading and reviewing. xoxo**


End file.
